La profesora y su alumna
by Kay ElfWitch
Summary: Relato que cuenta la historia de una alumna algo indecisa que cae en manos de su profesora dispuesta a ayudarla en más que en sus calificaciones. Okay soy malisima para resumir...mejor leanlo y me dejan saber que piensan... xD... Le puse ese rating por si acaso por no es tan fuerte para ser M. Es mi primer fanfic (one shot) lesbico...so no me juzguen tanto porfa..


Como todas las tardes, la profesora Mills se dirigía al salón 223 para impartir las dos últimas horas de clases del día, debido a su actitud seria y mirada fija en sus objetivos daba la impresión de ser una tirana aunque para sus 35 años y 2 hijos era una mujer que no envidiaba nada a ninguna jovencita, ya que poseía un cuerpo de diosa, su hermosa cabellera negra hacia juego perfecto con el color café de sus ojos y una hermosa tez blanca casi perlada, alta y de gran elegancia, a pesar de su vestimenta tan formal se podía aprecian un hermoso cuerpo digno de admirar, unos definidos pechos, pequeña cintura y unas largas piernas que añadían una gracia fenomenal a aquella escultura hecha mujer. Entro al salón y como era de esperarse un gran silencio invadió aquella aula, la mirada de todos sus estudiantes, jóvenes que cursaban el último año de secundaria los cuales mostraban aquella actitud de rebeldía y sabían mucho mas de la vida de lo que se espera a esa edad, todos la miraban, miradas de lujuria, respeto y hasta envidia por parte de muchas jovencitas que en silencio deseaban ser como ella, excepto por una, Emma. De todas las chicas de su salón era a la que consideraban de mayor experiencia en cuanto a lo sexual, de sus amigas había sido la primera en perder la virginidad hacia 2 años atrás en una fiesta con un jovencito al que recién conocía, ahora contaba con 18 años y un cuerpo de mujer, consciente de su belleza, hacia alarde de su cabellera rubia, ojos azules y unos labios seductores adornados , a pesar de no tener grandes curvas cabe reconocer que poseía lo suyo, unos pechos bien formados y unas nalgas dignas de admirar. Había tenido muchos novios y cantidad de muchachos con los que había tenido relaciones, estaba muy segura de su heterosexualidad pero no lograba encontrar una explicación a aquella sensación, aquella atracción que sentía hacia la profesora Mills.

Debido a las fiestas y desvelos, Emma descuido un poco muchas de las materias y entre esas estaba la que impartía su adorada profesora, en una de sus clases esta le pidió que se quedara después de la salida para recibir tutoría y ayudarla a mejorar las calificaciones ya que era una buena estudiante después de todo, con algo de recelo Emma acepto y se dispuso a pasar todas sus tardes de manera tediosa y aburrida estudiando. Las tutorías con la profesora eran algo distantes, ella dictaba una serie de lecciones y para comprobar lo aprendido aplicaba ciertas prácticas para que su querida alumna resolviera mientras la vigilaba, aunque vigilar no era precisamente lo que hacía, más que nada era observar, sucede que la profesora Mills, a pesar de tener 2 hijos y un buen matrimonio, siempre tuvo debilidad por las mujeres, se sentía atraída, había mantenido relaciones en secretos con algunas amigas o colegas pero era la primera vez que se interesaba en una alumna, había algo en Emma que la cautivaba, la manera en que jugueteaba con su cabello mientras mantenía el lápiz levemente presionado por sus labios carnosos, como su camisa modelaba su cuerpo y aquel pequeño escote que con suerte dejaba algo a la vista de sus hermosos pechos. Sumergida en sus pensamientos no se había percatado que Emma la miraba fijamente, su mirada invitaba, seducía, fue cuando la profesora reacciono, se levantó y se dispuso a revisar la práctica, se acercó por detrás de su alumna y muy cerca de su oído susurraba mientras leía lo escrito.

- Ves lo que obtienes cuando prestas atención

- Es que lo intento pero… - fue cuando Emma se sonrojo y se percató que estuvo cerca de delatarse

- ¿Pero?

- Se que me gustan los hombres… pero no sé porque me distraigo, no dejo de mirarla, de pensarla…

Silencio. La habitación fue invadida por un profundo silencio y la mirada de ambas se mantenían fijas en ellas y fue cuando la profesora se acerco, acaricio su cara de manera delicada, dibujo con su pulgar los labios de Emma y la beso, un beso tierno, cálido, algo inseguro, como si estuviera explorando el terreno y esperando alguna reacción. Su alumna se mantuvo quieta y luego se abalanzo sobre los labios de la profesora, ambas se fundieron en un beso intenso, sensual, apasionado… sus manos se movían de manera descontrolada, ambas podían sentir la piel caliente, palpitante debido al deseo que ambas reprimían de hace mucho tiempo. La profesora recorría el cuello de Emma con desesperación mientras esta solo cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar, nunca había tenido una experiencia igual en cambio Regina si… el hecho de tener a una virgen en el lesbianismo la excitaba aún más.

- Prometo que te encantara mi niña – dijo mientras la recostaba en el escritorio del aula

Al cerrar la puerta con picaporte y bajar las persianas que cubrían la pequeña ventanilla fue como liberarse por completo, a esas horas la escuela estaba casi vacía pero solo era para cerciorarse. Poco a poco la profesora fue despojando a aquella joven de su camisa, dejando ver unos pechos lindos cubiertos por un sostén negro de encaje, un vientre plano, admirada por lo que veía recorrió con delicadeza el cuello de Emma camino que la llevo a sus pechos, con mucha calma la libero de aquella prenda dejando ver unos pezones erectos por la situación con los cuales se dedicó a juguetear con ayuda de su lengua, podía escuchar el ronroneo de Emma, esta se mordía los labios y mantenía los ojos cerrados. Las manos de Regina jugueteaban con esos senos jóvenes, deliciosos y duros, sus labios fueron bajando dedicándose a disfrutar de aquel vientre y con mucha habilidad quito la falda de la chica que dejaba ver un hermoso hilo que hacia juego con el sostén, embelesada por la vista noto que estaba algo húmeda, decidió seguir acariciándola, besándola, disfrutando de ella como si fuera la última vez, Emma estaba sumergida en el placer, nunca había experimentado tanto y fue cuando sintió la mano de la profesora tocar su sexo, un sexo húmedo, joven, deseoso de placer. Con mucha delicadeza fue jugueteando con el sexo de la joven que se retorcía de placer sin dejar de besar y juguetear con sus pechos y fue cuando decidió probarla, saborearla, se acercó a su sexo y empezó a disfrutar de él, su lengua hacia maravillas recorriendo toda aquella vagina jamás explorada como es debido, motivada por los gemidos de Emma, la profesora hacia su labor con más dedicación, mordisqueaba y no paraba de pasar su lengua por todo los rincones sin dejar alguno sin ser visitado, se dedicó al clítoris ya erecto de la joven mientas introducía 2 de sus dedos por el orificio de la misma. Emma no aguantaba más, estaba experimentando un placer inigualable, algo que jamás creyó posible y mucho menos con su profesora, sentía las maravillas que hacían los dedos de su corruptora, como la desgarraban y la hacía retorcerse… fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba por llegar al orgasmo, con un solo gemido y un grito ahogado llego y mojando los dedos y la boca de su profesora termino. Exhausta por tanto placer quedo rendida, desnuda y tendida sobre el escritorio, la profesora se sentó en una de las sillas, levanto su falda y empezó a acariciarse mientras veía a la joven desnuda moverse mientras recobraba poco a poco la lucidez. Sin percatase que la observaba, Emma se acariciaba como verificando si podía sentir, sus movimientos eran sensuales, tranquilos y lanzo una mirada a su profesora que se encontraba hipnotizada mirándola mientras se masturbaba y fue cuando ella se decidió y quiso devolver el favor, se acercó y se arrodillo en frente d ella y empezó a lamer el sexo de su profesora, al darse cuenta del delicioso sabor empezó a saborearla de manera desesperada causando que Regina llegara al orgasmo descargando todos sus líquidos en la boca de la joven la que los recibió con facilidad.

Ambas estaban rendidas, sabían que quedaban muchas tutorías por darle lo que sería muchas oportunidades más, luego de vestirse ambas se fueron juntas esperando con ansias el día siguiente.


End file.
